UserSpace:JC-TPP-52
The Passionate Programmer 52 - Better Than Yesterday Act on It! * Weight * Maths Based Career * Contacts ** Bernie Cohen ** Iain Craig ** Bent Thomsen * Contribute to Mono * Improve Mentoring Skills * Improve Z Skills Last updated: JasonCozens 10:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) January 2010 26/01/2010: Progress with Z, nearly completed Top Level of CSK, 2 components to go. 27/01/2010: Kornshell, looked at expressions and while loops. 28/01/2010: Looked at Overture a tool for VDM. This is built on top of eclipse and can work out proof obligations. 31/01/2010: Draft 1 of CSK-User Interface complete. Lots of work on the CSK-Synchronous Messages - Draft 1 nearing completion. February 2010 * Review IT SharePoint site. * Make a list of Component Owners. * User roles list form access_files. Week Beginning Monday 1st February 2010 1/Feb/2010: Edited SharePoint "wiki". Wrote bat file for Release Policy demo. 2/Feb/2010: wikipedia:COMMAND.COM 3/Feb/2010: wikipedia:Comparison of command shells, wikipedia:List of DOS commands 4/Feb/2010: Use of SharePoint history to review changes on SS "Wiki" 5/Feb/2010: Extracted icons from dlls in C:\WINDOWS\System32. 7/Feb/2010: Fixed Amy's Laptop/IE8 problems. Did clean install of Windows XP for Dad. Week Beginning Monday 8th February 2010 08/Feb/2010: First example of Object-Z added to wiki. ksh script fo exporting releases extended. 09/Feb/2010: Wrote a specification for a Stack. 10/Feb/2010: Drafted a similar specifiction for a Queue. Continued with kornshell script for automating releases. 11/Feb/2010: Started search for part time courses in Electronic/Computing, possibilities include: * Essex University Restarted keeping a 1-2-1 activity log. 12/Feb/2010: Started to look again at the Embedded Systems and Control - MSc/Postgraduate Diploma at Liecester University. 13/Feb/2010: Continued installing of Windows XP on Compaq Evo N1015v for Dad. 14/Feb/2010: Looked at Condor, Brinch Hansen, Microkernels Week Beginning Monday 15th February 2010 15/Feb/2010: Research Intel Research, "energy Efficiency" 16/Feb/2010: Produced first diagram of COS (Cos01.png) 19/Feb/2010: Followed link from Steve Hollands - http://quinki.com/, Tried helping Bernard with a Perl problem to do with strict type checking. 21/Feb/2010: Studying Review:(Hoare, 1985), Moved reviews to Review name space. Spent some time comparing CSP (Hoare, 1985) and CCS (Milner, 1999). Week Beginning Monday 22nnd February 2010 22/Feb/2010: Helped Bernard with the python LDAP module. Set up task list in subversion for management of access rights in subversion. 23/Feb/2010: Started a notation page. I've been thinking about a "HOARE TRANSFORM" that is based on Laplace/Fourier transforms so that we have two views of a system, a time view and a frequency view. Want something like: : \begin{array}{rcl} H^{-1} \{ o(t) \} & = & O(S) \\ H \{ O(S) \} & = & o (t) \end{array} O(S) is an object parametrised by its state. o(t) is the histories parameterised by a discrete variable. Produced second COS image (Cos02.png). 24/Feb/2010: Studied Kornshell Programming (Bolsky, Korn, 1995). 25/Feb/2010: 2nd Presentation of Release Process. PowerPoint skills. Briefly looked at "The Unknowable" (Chaitin, 1999). Looking at python 3.1 26/Feb/2010: March 2010 Week Beginning Monday 1st March 2010 01/Mar/2010: More work on the Korn Shell. Include a script in another script. Work on subversion, use of properties. Developed ideas of how a Microkernel transforms into a COS. Used OO Presenter to draw images. 02/Mar/2010: Looked at state diagrams in UML, noticed there are ideas about handling processesa dn threads in the UML handbook. Looked at http://www.gwibs.co.uk/, this is a company located in Bingham. I saw the web address on a van coming into work. Started QCell state diagram in OO Presenter. Connection Points are a useful feature. 03/Mar/2010:HTML, standard may not be complete until 2022. (From silicon.com) Registered at http://www.patentstorm.us/ to look at Catt's Kernel patent. Looking at autosys to automate shell scripts on unix box. Came across an interesting post on google's blog: http://googleresearch.blogspot.com/2010/01/research-areas-of-interest-building.html 04/Mar/2010: Following up google research links: Dynamic heterogeneity and the need for multicore virtualization. A downloaded version of the paper is available at http://pages.cs.wisc.edu/~pwells/papers/sigops_paper.pdf Extended vi skills, using 'e' etc. 05/Mar/2010: Looked at DARPA UHPC project. http://www.theregister.co.uk/2010/03/03/darpa_uhpc_extremescale_challenge/ - Might email the organiser. 06/Mar/2010:Looked a Dia as a drawing package. It looks promising but seems to lack quite a bit of functionality. 07/Mar/2010:Worked on explanation of a COS. Came across wikipedia:CUDA in an email from Amazon. Sent an email to Bernie Cohen about the DARPA project. Week Beginning Monday 8th March 2010 08/Mar/2010: Talked to Cornelia Boldyreff. Sent email to Cornelia. Worked on problem with certificates. Looked at more advanced use of vi. 09/Mar/2010: Extended kornshell scripts for testing framework. 10/Mar/2010: Came across http://sneezy.cs.nott.ac.uk/fplunch/weblog/?p=208 at the Nottingham University FP Lunch 11/Mar/2010: ksh - comparison of variables, do TMP=$( echo ${X} ) before compare. 12/Mar/2010: POSIX function sin ksh, $0 is the script name not the function name. 13/Mar/2010: 14/Mar/2010: Week Beginning Monday 15th March 2010 15/Mar/2010: ksh use X=$( echo ${X}) before compares. echo ${X} > x.tmp echo ${Y} > y.tmp diff x.tmp y.tmp can give different results to ${X} ${Y}. 16/Mar/2010: Tried expressing CHOCS in CHOBS, this was more difficult than expected. 17/Mar/2010: TortoiseSVN - investigated how to merge from GUI. Looked at graphs. Kornshell - started using alias command and fc. 18/Mar/2010: Read up on svn log command. Exported and imported svn repositories. 19/Mar/2010: Looked at Intel Research, not sure what RCCE in the context of Single chip Cloud Computing. * http://ce.colorado.edu/Publications/islped09_iris.pdf * http://www.design-reuse.com/articles/10496/a-comparison-of-network-on-chip-and-busses.html * google: bus enhanced network chip * Looked at Google's MapReduce * http://developer.apple.com/mac/ - Mac see GCD 20/Mar/2010: Read Bent Thomsen's Original paper on CHOCS. 21/Mar/2010: Week Beginning Monday 22nd March 2010 22/Mar/2010: See: * HOBS: http://citeseerx.ist.psu.edu/viewdoc/download?doi=10.1.1.128.4670&rep=rep1&type=pdf * http://www.cse.unsw.edu.au/~rvg/SpecialIssueSOS/24/24.pdf * http://csdl.computer.org/dl/proceedings/fcst/2009/3932/00/3932a601.pdf * http://csdl.computer.org/dl/proceedings/kam/2009/3888/02/3888b354.pdf * Massimo Merro, http://profs.sci.univr.it/~merro/ 23/Mar/2010: * A Visual Process Calculus for Biology II * Algebraic Process Calculi: The First Twenty Five Years and Beyond, this look slike a very important book to read. * Asynchronous Communication: Semantics, specification and reasoning * http://www.springerlink.com/content/p367l451n6734752/ 24/Mar/2010: 25/Mar/2010: 26/Mar/2010: Category:Jason Cozens